iAte Her Ham
by seddieisthecure
Summary: I ate her ham, and somehow, I felt it was the best decision I've ever made in my life. Yep, definitely worth it. Short Seddie one-shot. Rated T for language.


**Hey guys! I haven't written in AGES! I promise the epilogue for iGet What I Want is going to be posted soon…**

**So I thought I'd just write a quick Seddie one-shot. I'm trying to keep it in character as much as possible! Read and Review! Oh, and follow my twitter ()seddieisthecure!

* * *

**

Freddie's POV

Sam and I were fighting. Again. Carly and Spencer were at the Groovy Smoothies, and Sam and I were stuck up in the studio. I was working on my homework when Sam just HAD to barge in and start screaming at me. Let me tell you, Sam is the most unpredictable person I will EVER meet. I mean, what the hell are we even fighting about?! Oh yeah, we're fighting about HAM! I ate the last damn piece of HAM! Who gives a crap?!

"How many times do I have to tell you, Benson?! I don't function right without my HAM!" Sam screamed in my face.

"When have you ever functioned right? You're the most insane person ever!" Oh yeah Freddie, _good one_. Right when I said that she lunged forward and pinned me down. I can't say it DIDN'T feel good considering Sam is super hot and…developed. I mean, I could PRACTICALLY see down her shirt, but she hates me, and I hate her. _Sorta…_

"What the hell did you say to me, Fredlumps?! Mama functions perfectly, and you know that!" Her eyes, her nose, ohhh her lips, I couldn't help but let out a moan, please let this last. "Oh god, I know, Sam." I said in a seductive tone.

Crap. Did I just say that out loud?! She is going to kill me! She looked confused. So confused that she actually loosened her grip on me.

I took a chance. In one smooth motion I turned her over. I was on top now. I am the dominant one.

"Get off, dude. You're dead when I get a hold of you!"

"NO SAM! Let me be the dominant one this time!" Yesssss…I am finally standing up for myself. Could it be that I am ACTUALLY stronger than Sam?! No…wrong.

Sam kicked me in a place no guy ever wants to be kicked and managed to escape. We both stood up and glared at each other for a pure 5 minutes.

This, my friend, is the awkwardness fight I've ever been in. Sam took one step towards me...

"Dork." Sam spat.

"Demon." I replied.

"Nerd."

"Delinquent."

"Geek."

"Bitch."

"Dick."

"Beast."

"You're annoying"

"You're dangerous."

"I hate you."

"I loathe you"

By this time, our faces were 2 inches away. Without even thinking, I grabbed her waist and kissed her senseless. I thought she'd pull away, but instead, her arms found a way around my neck. She was kissing me back.

I kissed her everywhere. Her cheeks, her lips, her neck, her ears. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and continued….making out with my worst enemy. I grabbed her legs and picked her up all in one swift motion and brought her to a beanbag chair.

* * *

How long have we been doing this? It's getting boring…We broke apart. I took my shirt off, along with her shirt. I lunged forward and continued to make out with MY blonde-headed demon. The whole studio was silent, except for occasional moans. I lowered my hands and brought her closer to me, there was absolutely no space between us.

Although this is probably the most fun I've had in my life, and Sam and I were having a semi-sexual experience for the first time, I am getting kind of confused. I pulled away, and began to say something, but I forgot the words I was going to say when I saw Sam in her bra. Her bra, oh god. Damn, is it even possible to have a body like Sam's?

"Just so you know, I don't actually hate you." Sam whispered, wow this is awkward. For the first time in my life, I saw her smile a sweet, innocent smile. Her baby blue eyes told me that what she said was in fact, true.

"Me neither. And you know, you're kinda sweet when you aren't causing me physical and emotional pain." I replied._ Savor this Freddie, cause you might not get to see this side of Sam ever again._

"So…what did we just do?" Sam chuckled; I think it's safe to say that we both don't have a single idea about what just happened in the last 2 hours. Yes, it's true, we made out for 2 hours.

"I honestly don't know, but I think I kinda liked it." Sam and I stared into each other's eyes for which seemed like forever before I leaned down and attached my lips to hers in a more passionate and less violent kiss.

Sam and I got as comfortable as you can get on a beanbag chair and continued to make out *more passionately* for yet another hour. Nothing can ruin this moment.

Damn it, I spoke too soon.

My mom, yes, my mom walked in on Sam and I making out….shirtless…on a beanbag chair.

"HOLY NUGGETS! What the heck is going on in here?!" I jumped off Sam and grabbed my shirt. Sam looked equally as scared as I did.

"Um…we were testing the beanbag chair. Good news, it works perfectly." I put on a scared smile. Shit, my mom looks pissed.

"Oh, so that's why I found you and Sam 'getting it on' without any shirts? Really?!" My mom spat.

"Yeah! REALLY!" Sam said, I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Not funny, Freddie. Are you okay? Did Sam hurt you?" Before I could respond, Sam responded for me.

"How could I hurt him when he was on top?!" _Yeah, she's a keeper._

"No mom, she didn't hurt me. We weren't doing anything dangerous…."

"Getting it on with that delinquent is very DANGEROUS! What if you get mono?!"

"I don't give a damn, mom! You're overreacting! I like Sam and there's nothing you can do about it!" With that, my mom left. Standing up to her felt good. And Sam and I were once again, left alone.

"So….you like me, huh?" Sam asked. Crap. I said nothing…but Sam continued.

"…Cause I like you too." I looked at her.

At that moment, I realized that maybe, possibly, most definitely…this relationship is going to be amazing...and quite unpredictable. I was snapped out of my thought when Sam hit me oober hard on the arm.

"What the hell was that for Sam?!"

"For making me wait a whole year until I got to kiss you again!" I smiled, and leaned down to kiss her.

"Movies, Saturday?" I asked.

"Hells to the yes." She replied.

But deep in my heart, I somehow knew we weren't going to be watching the movie at all.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! It was sorta weird…and rushed. But oh welllll….**

**Review please!**

**~seddieisthecure (of you didn't notice, I changed my username! It used to be seddieFTW)**


End file.
